Dancing with the Stars
by Dancinginthestars210514
Summary: There's and extra pair of Hands in the OOTP. She is Tonk's Best friend, she knows Sirius and Lupin and she's quite close to the Weasley's but Why hasn't Harry met her before? She's with the Ministry but yet dead set against them...who is she? Rated M to be safe Swearing and adult themes
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is just a idea I got from a quiz that I did on _Facebook_.

I hope you enjoy it and I do not own anything you all recognize.

A/N: _this is going to be set in OOTP, because that's when things get real interesting ill try to keep to the original storyline but I will have a couple of survivors as I haven't got the heart to kill some of them off.. I hope you enjoy and all my A/N will be at the bottom of the chapters (where necessary) in future. Please R &amp; R thanks :) _

Chapter One -

The cool air felt a blessing to the young witch as she followed the small crowd towards a muggle street, her blue highlighted fringe blowing lightly in front of her face, her wand poked out of her long black leather coat, which also swished with every step she took, she giggled as her best friend Nymphadora Tonks (Tonks as she likes to be called) hair changed to bright pink from her Muggle gray she picked for tonight's mission.

"Nymphadora don't do that in public" there boss and absolute legend Alastor 'mad-eye' Moody hissed at the two girls,

"DON'T call me Nymphadora" Tonks hissed back her hair changed from pink to an angry red, the other witch giggled and followed the others to the shiny front door, of number four, with a flick of his wand, Mad Eye clunked loudly in to the clean hallway, followed by the rest of the guard.

"Very clean those muggles" Tonks whispered quietly wondering off with her best friend in tow.

"I know right" the other witch said softly, her brown eyes wondered around the kitchen, she looked at the very sparkly side shrugged and jumped up the side to sit on her long legs crossed, Tonks giggled and followed suit on the other end. They laughed just as Harry James Potter came down the stairs with Remus Lupin following behind.

"And that is Nymph-" Tonks cleared her throat and sent a glare towards Remus "sorry Tonks," he said point to her.

"Whatcha Harry" she said jumping down from the side she landed in a heap and her best friend laughed and jumped down with a bit more dignity and helped her up laughing.

"Shut up Nat" she said brushing her self up, "and that weirdo there is Natalie" she said glaring at her

"Ignore N_ymphadora _she's just naturally clumsy" Nat said "call me Nat or Allie" she said holding a hand out to him, he took in her bright pink chipped nail polish, her cropped black and blue streaked hair, her brown eyes, pale face to her long leather jacket, the long tight black legging and long heeled boots, Harry blushed as he shock her tiny hands,

"Pleasure to meet you" he said looking to the floor. She smiled at him showing her perfect white teeth and went towards Mad eye

"Are we going back soon?" she asked him, he clunked his way to the back door, and nodded

"Soon waiting for the signal" he said "go with Tonks make sure she's not blown anything up" he muttered to Nat, she'd looked behind her and realised Tonks had disappeared with Potter, she swore under her breath

"Keep your ears open, and eyes on your partner at all timesTattashaw" he said glaring at her, she nodded and waved and entered back in to the hallway she smiled at Lupin as he looked back to her from the living room window. He smirked at her as Moody shouted through..

"Eyes front Lupin" he screamed from his place. Nat giggled and legged it up the stairs, she could hear Tonks and Potter talking about brooms, and entered the only door that was open, she hung back as they discussed brooms, she cleared her throat and smiled at them.

"Need you to hurry, MadEye's about to lose a nut" she said

Tonks laughed and waved her wand 'Pack" she demanded and Harry watched in aware as all his belongings soared in the air and flew in to his trunk.

"It's not very neat but" she shrugged her shouldered, "my mum can pack it all neatly, I'm not very good with the house hold spells and stuff like that" she muttered "but Nat here, well she just brilliant" she said

"Only because I live on my own since I was 15, I HAD to learn the spells" she said cleaning out the owl cage, "You have everything Potter? Wand? Broom?" she asked him he nodded and placed his Wand in his pocket

"You'll need a hoister, you will end up losing that" Nat said looking at the wand in question

"But you don't have one" he said boldly, looking at her wand poking out of the coat she wore, she smiled and laughed at him..."Potter Potter I am an Auror, you think this is my real one?" she said winking at him, she left the room his owl cage going with her. Tonks Laughed at his confused face and followed her along with the floating trunk "told you she's brilliant" she sang down the stairs. Harry grinned and followed them broom in hand, he closed his bedroom door, and followed them down the stairs.

"Everything sorted Harry?" Lupin asked writing on a bit of parchment, he smiled a little as he signed it. "I've just written them a letter, in case they worry"

"They wont" Harry muttered

"Yes well better be safe" Lupin replied

CLUNK "come on now" Moody said banging on the kitchen side, "the first signal has already gone" they scrambled and piled outside Harry looked towards the group and noticed he and Nat were the only two with fire bolts but hers had a slight deep purple in colour to his black one. She smiled at him and pointed towards the sky on Mad Eyes left and there was a shower of green sparks in the air

"There's the second come on" mad eye said everyone mounted there brooms and took off, Harry realised he was the only one in the middle with Moody in front with Lupin, Tonks was behind Lupin on his right and Nat was on his left behind Moody,

The others were behind him and he felt surreal for a moment before getting in to the swing of thing he laughed as the wind swept through him and he felt the freest his ever been all summer, the strong breeze felt so good from the barely there breeze he's been so used to, he laughed as Nat did a loop behind Mad eye and laughed harder when mad eye attempted to tell her off, but his voice was lost behind the strong wind that blew in everyone's ears.

Soon it became apparent that people were getting bored, Tonks was changing her appearance at will and confusing and shocking Harry, Lupin was more relaxed but yet kept an eye out and well Nat to the amusement of the others, (and annoyance of Mad eye) wondered of path (but still kept close) to do summersaults and Harry noticed Quiddich tricks. "can you teach me that?" he asked/screamed her after she came back from doing the Wronski Feint She winked and flew close to him, (so they could hear each other)

"One day Potter" she said flying back to Position

Another 15-20 minutes of flying and they arrived at there destination, Harry only knew this as he saw the city of London and that they were lowering down. After arriving in the court/green of some un known place, they all gathered up and Moody handed Harry a small bit of parchment with familiar handwriting '_The Head quarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place_'...

A/N Okay I know it ended halfway through but i thought it be good to end on the same note as the book, I know some of my writing isn't near the book ie writing style the little pieces but i have kept with in some of the book, i am using them as guide lines only but i do hope you enjoyed it...questions? Fell free to inbox me any of them :) also _the coat that my OC wares a lot is exactly like the one that WWE Superstar Natalya wears in her entrance because it pretty cool :) and my OC hair is similar to hers just black and one large streak of bright blue_ I'm also thinking of setting up a poll for my OC love interest as i am not sure who to go with...the main parings are going to be the same but not sure as ages isn't a bother for me (don't worry i wont have her with Dumbledore he's more of a father/grandfather figure in this) well anyway hope you like please R&amp;R :) x


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, just one quick note before we begin chapter 2 (yes I know I said all A/N are at the END of chapters) but this is important, I am going to write in 1st person from now on as it is easier to write in, hope your okay with this :) **

**Now on with the show...**

_Chapter 2_

I watched as Harry read the little note Dumbledore sent, Me being already inducted in to the Order had already received it, Harry's emerald eyes met Moody's blue and magical eyes and he nodded

"remember it Potter" he said limping forward, I stood besides Tonks and Lupin as we looked towards number 12, I saw out of the corner of my eye Harry jumping in shock as number 12 appeared in between 12 and 13. I smirked a little and took lead to the front door, everyone else followed (in mad eyes case limped) me in and I went straight towards the dining room door, i turned around just as there was a loud thump and I laughed at Tonks as she fell over yet again. As the noise of me laughing Tonks swearing had awoken the portrait of Mrs Black she screeched at us all while I helped Tonks up just as Sirius Black came rushing in to close the curtains with the help of Lupin.

"And that is my dear old dead mother" Sirius said, I laughed at Harry confused look, Sirius then turned to me smiled and said

"Go straight in" he said "there all waiting" I smiled and went through the door that now Mrs Weasley opened, smiling at her I said hellos and sat next to Severus

"Tattashaw" Severus muttered at her she smiled brightly and waved to Mr Weasley who sat at the left of Albus Dumbledore at the top end of the table.

"Snape" she said placing her hands in her lap and waited with the others, Sirius and Mrs Weasley came hurrying in and Sirius took the seat other side of me. Mrs Weasley took her usual place on the stove choosing to listen to the meeting.

An Hour later and the meeting ended, I noticed we were no were near finding out what voldermort was doing. So in my own eyes the meeting was pointless. Mrs Weasley came back with the children I didn't even notice that she left, I looked around.

"Were is Snape?" I asked looking around

"Left" Sirius shrugged I nodded

"Okay," I said moving and sitting with Tonks, I laughed as she looked at me with a pig nose and blonde hair, still smiling at her I settled in my chair

"Ready for Monday?" I asked as she changed to a duck one for the girls entertainment, soup was placed in front of us and we dug in, she nodded as her face went back to normal.

"What's happening Monday?" Hermione asked

"Our final exam for our Auror Plus training" I said to her,

"The What?" Potter asked

"Auror Plus, it will mean that only in defensive combat were licensed to use unforgivable's but that is ONLY if the opposite side uses them first"

"Wicked" Ron said

I shook my head, "no it isn't, we have to research it, understand them, we have to know the theory behind them, they may be only three simple effective spells but it takes _5 years _to learn the theory alone, then a further _3 years _to learn to cast the spells alone" I looked at there faces and it was shock.

"That's _8 years _on _3 _spells" Hermione said

"I know right they have to really trust you, there is only 3 known registered people who use the spells," Tonks said

"Who are they?" Ron asked

I looked at Mr and Mrs W and they both nodded

"There's Dumbledore"

"Obviously" Hermione muttered

"Charlie Weasley" I said after a deep breath

"Not my brother?" Ron asked

"Of course for his work with dragons how do you think he puts them down quickly and pain free?, but only one works on dragons," Hermione said "I read about them"

I nodded "exactly right Hermione, only one works because of there scaly skin, but with the killing curse you have to get a soft spot right near there heart, Charlie is the only Dragon keeper in Great Britain and Romania whom can cast the curse it is still illegal in every other county, but I know the keepers of Bulgaria are trying to come up with a lethal injection instead because its proving to much for Charlie, but I don't know the third, its not something you can shout from the roof tops," I said

Mrs Weasley nodded "and so they should I hope they do soon"

"You knew?" Ginny asked her eye glaring at her parents

"Of course we knew we had to sign abiding magical contract, Bill had to too" Mr Weasley said

"Why?" she asked

"Well because if Charlie was ever to use the Curse for other reasons, his magic his brothers magic and parents magic will be taken from them and they ALL would end up in Askaban, the ministry is very strict when it comes to it. Tonks mum had to sign hers, with her dad being a muggle he didn't have to sign anything" I said as Tonks nodded

"Its a lot to ask of your parents" she said

"So why did bill have to sign?" asked Ron

"Because he was still living with us Ron, every full wizard living in the property has to sign the agreement, its very difficult to pass, remember only 3 passed, but yet hundreds of wizards had taken the exam" he said cleaning his glasses.

"So what about your parents?" Harry asked, he had kept quite through out the discussion and was looking at me.

"They would not have signed it anyway" I said looking down at my fire whisky, Sirius filled my glass up with his wand and smiled at me.

"Why not?" Ron asked,

"RONALD" Mrs W said

"No its okay Molly" I said I looked up to the pale faces of Ron, Harry and Hermione "There muggles" I said they looked slightly relived.."there dead"

Hermione winced "Sorry" she muttered I shrugged,

"It was a long time ago, I was 15" I said

Soon dinner was ate up and the discussion turned sour on the subject of Harry being inducted to the order and then it turned to the hearing.

"I'll be joining you" I said looking over to him, " I'm only going to come with you, Mr Weasley and the underground, can you just imagine" I said shuffling a giggle, it be hard enough with the rush hour" I said cringing.

"Right its getting late, everyone bed" Mrs Weasley said hushing her brood, Hermione and Harry up the stairs.

I waved as I also stood up, straightening my back and arms up I looked towards Mrs W.

"Need any help Molly" she shook her head as hushed me away I shrugged and grabbed the fire whisky, "I'm off out for a cigarette" I said

"I'll join you" said Sirius

"You don't smoke" Remus said "plus your not aloud out" he pointed out Sirius slumped his shoulders

"Come on well go to your room I'll leave the window open Molly" I said as she gave me her 'look' I smiled as Sirius followed. We passed the kids and I winked at Harry yet again; and went up another flight of stairs to Sirius's room, I pushed open his door and went to the window, I opened the window pulled a cigarette and lit it and took a deep breath. Throwing the packet to Sirius -whom was on the bed- I sat on the large windowsill.

"Harry thinks were shagging you know" he said laughing his lit cigarette in his mouth,

I giggled "how'd you know?" I asked taking another drag.

"The look he gave me and the outburst from Ron" He said

I looked at him, "there rooms is directly below ours is it not?" I asked Sirius nodded and I smirked, reaching for my wand I laughed as Sirius jumped as the draws started banging against the wall - loudly

"Lets make them think we really are" I said Sirius laughed and shoved his shirt of, his chest was covered in different tattoos and he looked a little fuller than what he did last year, he looked almost his age.

I laughed too, and threw my cigarette out the window and moved towards the bed, i shrugged of my long jacket and through it on the bed, my tight lilac thin top showed my muscles and toned stomach but also my battle scars.

"I have an idea", waving my wand again and a pair of the most frilliest pink thong I owned came flying through the open window, smiling at him I reached around and placed them in his back pocket. "pass me a shirt?" I asked holding out a hand, Sirius grinned and fetched me a dark green one and I raised an eye brow

"What it suits my skin tone?" he said battering his eye lashes

I laughed and walked towards the bathroom he had connected to his room, "You sure you're not gay?" I asked he laughed and shook his head, his hair waving in front of his face. The loud banging of the draws still being heard as I changed in to the shirt. I entered back in the bedroom.

"No" he said still smiling

"I don't believe you" I said folding my arms

"No but I can show you," he said laughing, he strutted over to me and hugged me, i hugged him back and he reached for my hair

I squealed and he shouted "SEX HAIR" and ran towards the bedroom door, I ran after him and jumped on his back before he got to the door, he laughed as we tumbled to the floor and I reached for his hair to mess his up too.

"Sex hair" I whispered to him

We laughed as the banging stopped as he waved his wand behind me. Looking in to his eyes I smirked

"Is that you're wand Mr Black or you just pleased to see me" I said

He smirked and waved his wand in front of my eyes...

"What do you think?" he said

I laughed and jumped up and helped Sirius up too. We heard muffled footsteps out side and hurried whispering and I giggled quietly.

"Time to get this show on the road" I said walking around Sirius. Sirius ran and messed his bed up (even though it wasn't made) and walked back towards me he flung his arm around me and opened the door...

Well I know it ended suddenly but its FOUR pages long and well I felt like I was rambling a little, don't worry I will try and put more detail for the OC character as the story processes...I hope you like it so far :) please R&amp;R

Love you all :)

A/N I do not own anything you recognize; all belong to the rightful owners :) xxx


End file.
